2014–15 India–Pakistan border skirmishes
– present ( ) | place =Line of Control and International Border | status = Ongoing | combatant1 = ---- | combatant2 = ---- | commander1 = Gen. Dalbir Singh Suhag (Chief of Army Staff) Lt.Gen. D. S. Hooda (GOC-in-C, Northern Command) Rajnath Singh (Minister of Home Affairs) | commander2 = Gen. Raheel Sharif (Chief of Army Staff) Lt.Gen. Kamar Javid (Corps Commander) Maj.Gen. Khan Tahir Javid Khan (DG Punjab Rangers) Sartaj Aziz (National Security Adviser) | units1 = IA Northern Command | units2 = X Corps | casualties1 ='8 soldiers killed' *1 killed in May 2014 *2 killed in July 2014 *1 killed in Nov 2014 *1 killed in Dec 2014 *3 killed in Jan 2015 ---- 14 civilians killed *2 killed in Aug 2014 *10 killed in Oct 2014 *1 killed in Nov 2014 *1 killed in Jan 2015 ---- Pakistani Claim 12 Soldiers killed *7 killed in Jan 2015 | casualties2 ='6 soldiers killed' *3 killed in Oct 2014 *1 killed in Nov 2014 *2 killed in Dec 2014 ---- 26 civilians killed *2 killed in July 2014 *2 killed in Aug 2014 *16 killed in Oct 2014 *5 killed in Jan 2015 *1 killed in Feb 2015 ---- Indian Claim 17 soldiers killed *12 killed in Oct 2014 *4 killed in Dec 2014 | campaignbox = }} The 2014–15 India–Pakistan border skirmishes are a series of ongoing armed skirmishes and firing exchange between the Border Security Force and Pakistan Army along the Line of Control (LoC) in the disputed Kashmir area and Punjab. Started from mid-July 2014, military officials and media reports of both countries gave different accounts of the incident, each accusing the other of initiating the hostilities. The incident sparked outrage both in Pakistan and India and harsh reactions by the Indian army and Pakistan armed forces and governments. Later in October, the situation became aggressive following which then Indian Defence Minister Arun Jaitley urged Pakistan to stop "unprovoked" firing and warned that the response by India would be "unaffordable". His Pakistani counterpart, Khawaja Asif replied to the warning with subtle mention of "nuclear power" that the country would be able to respond "befittingly" to the Indian aggression. On 12 October 2014, Pakistan's Foreign and National Security Adviser, Sartaj Aziz, sent a letter to UN and appealed to resolve the crises. However, the United Nations rejected Pakistan's proposal to intervene in the crisis and reiterated that the dispute be resolved through bilateral discussions. Incidents 2014 In May * - On May 19, reports emerged that an Indian Soldier named Sepoy Bhikale Uttam Balu of the 2 Maratha Light Infantry (MLI) was killed in an encounter with terrorists near the Line of Control in Nathua Tibba area of Akhnoor In July * - In mid July one BSF soldier was killed and three others injured after Pakistani Rangers fired upon Pittal border outpost along international border in Arnia forward area of R S Pura in Jammu district. * - On July 20 and 23, two civilian from Azad Kashmir were killed in Mirajke during a skirmish between Indian BSF and Pakistani forces. * - On July 22, An Indian soldier was reportedly killed in firing by Pakistani troops at Indian positions on the Line of Control.Later it was revealed he was killed by infiltrating militants and not by firing by Pakistani troops In August * - Another incident occurred early August when an Indian soldier, allegedly trying to cross the border from Bajwat sector in Sialkot, was arrested by Pakistani Rangers. He was freed two days later on August 8. * - In late August, two civilians were allegedly killed by the Indian BSF in Sialkot region. In October * - Early October, a 17-year old girl was killed in alleged cross-border firing by Pakistani troops in Poonch district while four other civilians were injured. Pakistani military official accused India of violating the ceasefire and opening fire in Pakistani village near Sialkot, after which Pakistani military retaliated. * - On October 6, Indian Border Security Forces (BSF) personnel fired along the working boundary in Sialkot, killing four and injuring five. The Indian media reported death of 5 civilians injuring 34 others in a ceasefire violation from Pakistan in Arnia belt of Jammu district. It is said to be the highest Indian civilian causality in a decade across the Line of Control in the India-Pakistan conflict. The Indian and Pakistani forces did not exchange sweets along with the Wagah border taking a break from the traditional festival' meet on the occasion of Eid al-Adha. * - The following day, one woman was killed in Charwa sector by Pakistani troops. and eight people were killed and three injured as Indian security forces allegedly fired and shelled a village the Chaprar Sector. Later that day, two women were killed and 11 injured as Pakistani troops targeted 50 security outposts along the LoC. * - On October 9, two Pakistani civilians were killed on by Indian forces. Meanwhile two Indian women were killed by Pakistani forces in an unrelated incident. * - On October 11, Indian forces allegedly violated the ceasfire after a brief lull. No loss of life was reported. later Pakistan army allegedly violated ceasefire in Arnia targeting BSF outpost In November * - On November 8, a civilian Gulshan Bano and a soldier were killed by Pakistani troops in Kamalkot area of Uri sector. * - After a day of handed over a 13 years old student, to Indian authorities at Chakoti-Uri crossing point by Pakistani Officials. * - On November 20, a Pakistani soldier was killed by Indian troops in the Pandu sector near Muzaffarabad, Azad Kashmir. In December * - On December 30, Pakistani officials handed over 16 year old girl to her family who had mistakenly crossed the Line of Control (LoC). * - On December 31, One BSF soldier, Constable Sri Ram Gowria was killed in Pak firing in Jammu & Kashmir's Samba sector. * - On December 31, Two Pakistan rangers, Naik Riaz Shakir and Lance Naik Muhammad Safdar were killed in Indian BSF firing at Shakargarh Sector of Narowal district. According to Pakistani sources, the soldiers were heading to participate in the flag-meeting when they were fired upon by BSF troops at Zero Point. The Pakistani officials also claimed that the BSF fired at those who went to rescue the injured soldiers too. The BSF officials claimed that the firing was in retaliation to the previous day's Pakistani firing and that four Pakistani soldiers were killed instead. On 1 January 2015, two funeral prayers were offered for the two Pakistani soldiers killed. 2015 In January * - On January 2, a 13-year old girl, Sumaira was killed by Indian army firing in Pakistani residential areas of Zafarwal, while a 5 year old child, Mursaleen was injured in the Shakargarh sector of the Sialkot. * - On January 2, a woman and two army soldiers ware killed by Pakistani army firing. 11 people were also injured. The Hindu reported that 2 Pakistani Rangers were killed after 9:30 PM IST during the exchange of Fire. * - On January 5, Four civilans were killed by Indian firing and shelling on Pakistani residential areas, including 18 years old Azeem from Bore Chak and a woman from Sukhmal village in Zafarwal sector and two other civilians. Pakistani soldiers also responded by firing on BSF posts. ISPR reported that the Pakistani retaliatory firing on BSF posts caused heavy losses to them. * - On January 5, A BSF soldier was killed by Pakistani firing on BSF posts at Hiranagar in Samba sector of Jammu & Kashmir. The Pakistani media reported that at least 5 Indian soldiers were killed by Pakistani retaliation. In February * - On 14 February, a sixty-year old villager was killed by Indian firing in Rawalakot sector along Line of Control, while he was cutting wood 150 meters inside the Pakistani territory. Reactions India The Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi said, "I want to assure the people that we will not let down our country" and 'everything will be fine soon'." While then Defence Minister of India, Arun Jaitley said that, "If Pakistan persists with this adventurism, our forces will make the cost of this adventurism unaffordable". The Indian Home Minister, Rajnath Singh said that the Pakistan must stop ceasefire violations across the border, "times have changed in India". According to Indian claims, 18 militants were also killed and 19 alleged militant camps destroyed in October. Pakistan The Pakistani military officials and the government accused India of violating the ceasefire and opening fire in Pakistani territory, after which Pakistani military retaliated. Both condemned the LoC violation by Indian forces. The Pakistani Defence Minister, Khawaja Asif responded to the Indian counterpart on 'unafforable adventurism', "We don't want to convert border tension between two nuclear neighbours into confrontation". In a rally in Multan, Pakistani politician Imran Khan stated that "Modi had been given a mandate by the Indian people, but if he chooses to use it for war, then he will regret it." Unofficial statement issues by the ISPR, Chairman joint chiefs General Rashad Mahmood reportedly marked that Narendra Modi is threat to peace and if he wants war then he will see just what the unified Pakistani military will do to India. On 12 October 2014, Pakistan's National Security Adviser (NSA), Sartaj Aziz, sent letter to UN and appealed to resolve the crises. However, the United Nations rejected Pakistan's proposal to intervene in the crisis and reiterated that the dispute be resolved through bilateral discussions. India fired close to 30,000 mortar rounds between 2010 and 2014. The DG Rangers Punjab, Pakistan said Indian violation of ceasefire was up to the intensity of fighting a small-scale war. On 31 December, National Security Adviser Sartaj Aziz directed a letter through the Embassy of Pakistan, New Delhi, to External Minister Sushma Swaraj protesting the "breach of trust" over the killing of two Rangers personnel. In response to letter, External Minister Sushma Swaraj reportedly dismissed Pakistan allegations. World - On 9 October 2014, United Nations general secretary Ban Ki-moon's spokesperson issued a statement that he wants the both countries "to engage constructively to find a long-term solution for peace and stability in Kashmir". On October 14 United Nation military observer group in Pakistan and India visited Charwah, Chaprar and Pukhlian sectors and on the Working Boundary near Sialkot to gather firsthand account of damage caused to human lives and property due to recent ceasefire violation between Pakistan and India. See also * 2011 India–Pakistan border skirmish * 2013 India–Pakistan border skirmishes * Indo-Pakistani wars and conflicts * Kashmir conflict References Category:Conflicts in 2014 Category:India–Pakistan border Category:Wars involving India Category:2014 in India Category:2014 in Pakistan Category:Indo-Pakistani wars Category:History of Azad Kashmir Category:History of Jammu and Kashmir Category:Kashmir conflict Category:2015 in Pakistan Category:2015 in India Category:Conflicts in 2015 Category:Wars involving Pakistan